Fun in the Shower
by Asha1984
Summary: Meredith Derek Shower Pornyness. One shot fic


**Title: Fun in the Shower**

**Rating: M **

**Meredith and Derek.**

**Summary: Meredith and Derek + Shower Pornyness. One shot **

**Disclaimer: GA and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Shonda and ABC this is just for fun.**

**Read and Review. Thank You**

Meredith giggled loudly as Derek raced up the stairs after her, impatiently pulling her after him. She screamed playfully as he held her against the wall at the top of the stairs and captured her lips in a searing kiss. He had come over and they shared a pizza with the gang and watched a movie not really interested in anything except for when they would finally be alone.

Moving slowly backwards Meredith unlocked the door to her bedroom and flipped on the lights her lips never leaving Derek's as they moved inside. "Mmmm Derek, baby before we do anything..."

He broke the kiss and looked at her softly. His gaze was fixed on her face. "So beautiful," he whispered as their eyes locked.

He pulled her closer and captured her lips with his, and the kiss grew increasingly intense as their hands wandered up and down each other's bodies, reacquainting themselves. Finally, she had to pull away, and she began kissing a trail across his cheek to his ear. Suddenly, she stopped and reared back. "Shower. Now," she muttered, wiping a hand across her lips. .

"Great idea baby...I could do with one myself.," he grinned.

She watched as he took of his shoes and she mimicked his actions, kicking off her shoes before she followed him into the adjoining bathroom. Derek turned on the water in the shower to let it warm while Meredith looked at the amazing man stood in her bathroom getting ready to have a shower with her.. She squeaked as he pulled her to him, stopping him before he could kiss her.

"You have too many clothes on," she whispered running her delicate hands down his plain blue t-shirt and underneath his well defined chest feeling the smooth expanse of his abdomen helping him get rid of the offending garment.

"Why don't you get in, and I'll go get some of those big fluffy towels before I join you," he said, staring at her hungrily. She grinned, and reached to pull off her shirt, but stopped when she saw he wasn't moving.

Coyly, she moved to pull it over her head, and he groaned. "Get in," he said hoarsely as he turned and went back into her bedroom. "Be right back."

She stripped off her clothes and dropped them on top of his clothes making a messy pile. " I could get used to this," she spoke aloud not realizing Derek was watching her from the door.

"Get used to what?" he spoke softly making his presence known and moving towards her in soft strides. "You, me, Us, showering together,waking up with each other," she admitted almost shyly.

"Me too," he returned kneeling down to kiss her. Meredith fumbled with the button on Derek's jeans pulling them off along with his boxers. She gasped at his aroused manhood. Gently she grasped it with her hand eliciting a small moan from him.

Derek moved his hands to her bra pulling it off in haste and throwing it on the floor. He kissed his way down the smooth expanse of her skin stopping at the cloth of fabric separating them from becoming one. He hooked his fingers through the flimsy material puling it down her slender legs.

"Shower," she managed to mumble moving away. The water poured over her and she sighed at how good it felt, lifting her face to the warm spray, closing her eyes and leaning against the wall to let the water relax her. Meredith shivered as a draft slid over her skin, and then Derek was with her, his hands cradling her waist. He moved closer, and she gasped as her back hit the cold tile of the wall. She whispered his name as she looked up into his eyes, the blue depths gone dark with desire.

She grinned wickedly and slipped under his arm, ignoring his protest as she retreated to the other side of the shower. She grabbed the wash towel and the body wash.

"Meredith?" She poured a large amount of body wash onto the wash towel. He shifted slightly, out of the direct path of the spray, and she ran the towel lightly over his shoulders, following it teasingly with her fingernails. He groaned, slumping against the wall as her fingers played over his slippery skin.

"God," he moaned, "That feels so good." She stared up at his face as she massaged his shoulders and his arms. His eyes were closed, a tiny smile playing around the corners of his mouth, his dark hair sending rivulets of warm water down over his perfect skin.

Meredith teased him, raking her nails lightly over his nipples, They had a particularly bad case come in today and as Derek tried in vain to save but it was no use. She knew he had taken it extremely hard as the patient was just a child. She looked at him softly as his eyes closed to the sensations he was feeling. Derek Shepard was a good man, he cared and she didn't know what she ever did to deserve someone like him but she was ever so grateful that she had him in her life.

She followed the droplets of water as they trickled down the planes of his chest, his hands kneading her shoulders as she focused on her task. His cock was rock hard, proudly angling up towards his stomach, and she moaned and licked her lips at the thought of it within her, of him inside of her moist core.

Grinning, she slipped to her knees before him. Her breath over his skin, and he whimpered her name. She washed his legs carefully, her hands gliding over the hard muscles, only separated from his flesh by the thin, slightly rough texture of the towel. She ran the wash towel over his feet, laughing as he twitched when she washed in between his toes. Slowly, she ran the towel back up his legs, moving higher and higher, up his thighs, sliding her hands around his body at the last minute to cup his ass. Her face rested on his thigh, and she could feel him quivering with desire beneath her cheek. She watched as his cock twitched and jumped at her actions, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could tease him before she gave in.

Slippery with the soap, her hands moved smoothly over his skin, and as far up his back as she could reach from her kneeling position.

"Mer...Meredith..." he sighed, tangling one hand in her soft hair. She smiled and traced the muscles of his stomach, following the light, nearly invisible line of soft hair that led down to the dark curls at the apex of his thighs.

"Meredith, please…" Dropping the wash towel, she slid one hand around his thick shaft as she cradled his balls with the other. He cried out and arched his back, his hands tightening in her hair. She ran her fingers along him lightly, tracing his contours, and he began panting.

Carefully, she nudged his body along the shower wall, moving her head back so that the shower's spray hit his stomach, the water sluicing down his skin, sending the suds cascading down his legs. The tip of his cock glistened, and she massaged the moisture into his skin. Derek whimpered as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the very tip, inhaling his earthy scent. She wrapped her hand around him again, working it gently from base to tip, and he growled her name and began shallowly thrusting his hips.

Slowly, Meredith took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue gently over the head. She closed her eyes, remembering the times she had done this to him before. She glanced up to see him watching her hungrily, and even beneath the fire of his need, she could see the same love and complete trust she had seen in him from the first moment they met. She hummed around him, and he began to thrust faster, his hips jerking. She slid her lips softly over him, letting her teeth ever so lightly graze the supersensitive skin, and his cry choked off.

"Mer" he moaned. "I…" She took him deeper into her mouth, and he halfheartedly tugged at her hair. She made no move to back off, taking him as deeply as she could, and he stiffened, his body bowing. His muscles corded and he came, his fingers tightening in her hair even further.

Her name ripped from his mouth, and his body jerked as he spilled himself into her in warm gushes. He slumped against the wall, and she stroked as much of his skin as she could reach, soothing him down from the peak to which she'd raised him. Derek dropped to his knees beside her, pulling her into his arms. His lips slanted down over hers as he growled, plunging his tongue into her mouth, to share the taste of himself with her, and she slid her hands into his hair, holding him even more tightly to her.

She kissed him again, moaning as his hands slid up her sides, fingers caressing the soft skin of her stomach, mapping the curve of her breasts. Strong fingers rolled a nipple gently between them, and she hummed, urging her slick body against his.

Derek lowered his head, his tongue chasing the falling spray as it slid in crazy patterns down her shoulders. He nuzzled at her skin, laving a small circle around one hardened nipple as his fingers traced random patterns into the skin of her other breast. "Mmm, Merdith… your skin is so sweet," he murmured, lapping and nibbling at her.

Meredith whimpered as his teeth closed on her rosy nipple, and she threaded her fingers into his hair and arched her back to bring herself more fully into his mouth. He growled his approval, his other hand gliding down her back to cup her ass. He pulled her hips more forcefully into his, and she clutched at his hair as he ground himself into her, his hardening cock heavy and warm against her skin. He kissed from one breast to the other, and the fire spread, making her shiver against him. His hand skimmed to the soft, smooth skin between between her legs, his long fingers searching for the throbbing bundle of nerves hidden there.

Meredith jumped, crying out softly, when he found it and pinched it lightly. He kissed his way up from her heart to the pulse fluttering rapidly in her throat, purring against her skin. His hand moved lower, the heel of his palm grinding into her sensitive nub as he slowly pushed two strong fingers within her.

"God, Der right there..." she moaned, throwing her head back and baring her neck to him. He hissed in pleasure as her sheath tightened around his fingers, and he kissed and nibbled along her skin, following the rush of her blood as it called to him.

"You're so hot," he whispered stroking his fingers harder and deeper within her. "God, Derek, please," she begged, pushing herself into his kiss and onto his thrusting fingers. She called his name in breathless cries as the fire crawled through her, consuming her until all she could do was writhe in his arms, clutching at him. Meredith quivered in his arms, her body gently and gradually relaxing into his. He cradled her against his chest, slipping his fingers from her so that he could hold her with both arms.

She hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist as she guided him into her body. Derek buried himself within her in one fierce thrust, groaning at the feel of her, close and tight and hot, rippling and molten around him. She squeaked and clutched at his shoulders, locking her ankles behind his ass.

"Fuck," he grunted as he pounded into her, pulling out and plunging back in short, hard, strokes. He took her mouth tongue thrusting in to taste her.

"Derek ," she gasped. "Yes...Derek, yes…" He was filling her, part of her, surging within her, and the waves were crashing over her, just out of reach, and her hands gripped his shoulders ever tighter as she surged against him in return.

"Please, Der, harder," she pleaded. He slammed into her, holding her up with one hand as he reached between them.

Finding the bundle of nerves just above where he moved in and out of her, he stroked her, fingers pressing, pinching, and she screamed, her body tightening in his arms and around his cock. Lowering her head to his neck, she bit down softly sucking on it feeling waves of pleasure run through her entire body. Derek hissed her name, and she felt his muscles tauten.

Meredith arched her back..."Oh god...Der...I'm going to..." She clamped down on him one last time as his body also shook with the power of his own release.

"MEREDITH..." They rested against each other for a long moment, the water pouring over both of them.

"Oh God," she said eventually, her voice weak and somewhat hoarse. He lifted his head, and there was a satisfied, smirk on his sensuous lips.

"I Love you Mer," as he kissed her lips.

"Love you too," she said with a smile reaching for the towel.

She watched in awe as Derek dried her off, wrapping the towel around her. She watched as he grabbed the other towel and wrapped it around his muscular hips. She smiled at him as he helped helping her out of the shower stifling a yawn.

"Not falling asleep on me are you?" she smirked playfully.

"No the night is still young'" he grinned pulling her onto the bed.

**The end**


End file.
